March
by dedkake
Summary: A different story or drabble written every day during the month of March. HikaruxKaoru, TamakixKyouya, and HunnyxMori. Enjoy. 4.30 All chapters edited and reposted.
1. Grumpy Hikarukaoru

Hello! I did something like this last October, the only difference then was that it was Naruto and not Ouran. Last time, it was specifically slash, but I might throw in a few het stories for March (there's just something about Haruhi). _I don't own any of the characters used in this story or any of its successors._

As before, every chapter of this is a new story/drabble and there are **no connections** between them whatsoever.

1. Grumpy (HikaruxKaoru - light)

Hikaru sat in the window seat, playing his Gameboy in seclusion. He could barely smile at the continuous whines and squeals of joy coming from the girls. Under normal circumstances, these noises would have been ideal, but he was actually worried this time–Kaoru was actually sick.

It was easy to fall into this character without his brother there, he did not even have to try to be upset when a stray girl confronted him about the matter of Kaoru's absence. It was a nice change, but not one that he would ever wish for again. There was just something completely wrong about the whole situation.

Glancing at the clock, he pulled away from the window. The Host Club would be shutting down in a few minutes, and it was his duty to see the girls off (and maybe throw in a tear or two, since Kaoru was not present to perform that specific task). He stalked slowly through the crowd.

The looks he got as crossed the room, head hung in depression, were filled with empathy and a strange passion that only fangirls were capable of expressing. Hikaru shuddered at the thought of fangirls, but passed it off as the beginnings of a quiet sob. The rest of the Hosts gave him a few, very fake, comforting pats on the shoulder as the girls left.

None of the costumers noticed his sincerity as he explained his plans for the evening and for Kaoru; a few even gave him some appreciative giggles. He was glad when the door closed behind the last of them. Tamaki gave him a smile and a thumbs up from across the room as the cleaning process began.

Hikaru growled a little, upset that anyone would be happy about his brother's illness. As he opened his mouth to yell at Tamaki, he felt a hand on his shoulder and, fuming, turned around.

Haruhi gave him a small smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Hikaru," she said quietly, "and I'm sure he's glad that you're worried about him."

The breath he had taken to yell came out of his mouth as a long sigh. He could not get anything past Haruhi. His anger dissipated somewhat; there was something about her that made him loosen up. Hikaru shrugged away from her hand and went back to work, leaving the rant he had ready for another time.

Kaoru would be upset if he came home grumpy anyway.

1.

This story was for okamiwind... a very belated christmas present.


	2. Philosophy KyouyaTamaki

2. Philosophy (KyouyaTamaki)

Kyouya let out a low growl and shoved Tamaki's arm away from his side. "Stop it," he hissed, angling himself slightly away from Tamaki. He was trying to concentrate, and the other boy was doing nothing to help. He had homework from all of his classes to complete, more than one test to study for, and on top of that, he still had to calculate next month's budget for the Host Club.

Tamaki's finger jabbed his ribs again.

"Tamaki," he trailed off in the sternest voice he could muster.

"You need to lighten up a bit-" Tamaki started.

Kyouya interupted, "I can't just stop doing my homework!"

"-Step out for a breath of fresh air, or something-"

"Tamaki, please, I need to concentrate."

"-That always makes you feel better!" Tamaki finished, a wide grin spreading on his face. Kyouya glared. Tamaki took the hint and rethought his statement. "Well, that's just my philosophy on studying."

The look on Tamaki's face was thoughtfully confused and mildly endearing. Kyouya felt the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. The silence was almost too much for Kyouya, and he did not know how Tamaki was able to sit so still at times like these. Kyouya felt his defense slowly slipping away as his friend's expression morphed from confused to pleading. There was no way for him to win against the Puppy Face.

He sighed. "Tamaki, do you know what my philosophy on studying is?" Tamaki shook his head. Kyouya grinned and leaned toward the blonde, placing a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. "Do you know now?" he inquired, voice low, almost a purr.

Tamaki nodded, a smirk growing on his lips as he leaned into Kyouya's side. "Aren't you glad I'm a fast learner?"

22

I have absolutely no inspiration at this point in time and really did not want to write today. I hope it was acceptable anyway. Sorry if they are not in character... I'm still having trouble a bit of writing Ouran.


	3. Rotunda HunnyMori

3. Rotunda (HunnyMori)

"Cake!" Hunny exclaimed, tugging Mori after him as he ran toward his beloved cake. The two had just arrived at a private party at Kyouya's mansion. Hunny had skipped all greetings in favor of inquiring as to the whereabouts of the cake. Kyouya had reluctantly motioned toward the rotunda.

Mori stood guard against any foul beast that might happen to be hiding in the shadows while Hunny sought his first piece of delicious dessert. The smaller boy methodically picked up each plate to inspect its contents intently before placing it back precisely where it had been. His eyes lit up when they found a piece of strawberry cheesecake nestled at the back corner of the table.

"Takashi," he mumbled, his reaching fingers falling just short of the desired plate. Mori extended his arm and grabbed the plate, handing it over to Hunny, who happily accepted.

The quiet sound of voices approaching caught their attention. Hunny let out an excited noise and ran to Haruhi and Hikaru as they entered the room. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Cake!" Hunny cried, shoving the plate of cake under Haruhi's nose. Mori picked up another, backup piece of cheesecake before following Hunny across the room.

"Whoa! Watch out, Hunny, you're going to drop that!" Hikaru warned, standing back slightly.

Hunny ignored him. "Do you want a piece of cake, Haru-chan?" he inquired, pushing the cake closer to her face.

Haruhi smiled. "Sure, I'd love a piece of cake. Where did you get it?" she asked, looking over toward the table full of desserts.

"You can have this one! I picked it out myself!" Hunny said, still waving the plate in front of Haruhi.

"Um, are you sure?" she asked. Hunny nodded, grinning. "Ok," she took the plate, "thank you."

Hunny beamed at her.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori, moving his extra plate of cake in front of Hunny.

The boy's smile only grew larger. "Cake!" he exclaimed again, taking the plate of cake from Mori. He stabbed a piece of the cake with his fork excitedly. Hunny brought the fork to his mouth, but paused before biting down on his beloved cheesecake. He glanced at Mori (who was watching Haruhi poke at her own piece of cake) and frowned.

"Does Takashi want a piece of cake, too?" he asked quietly.

Mori looked down at Hunny and shook his head, no. Hunny's frown deepened and he motioned for Mori to come closer with a finger. Mori leaned over so he was face-to-face with Hunny. "Say 'ah!'" the smaller boy said, grinning again.

Raising an eyebrow, Mori opened his mouth to utter the commanded noise. Before he cloud, however, the fork and piece of cheesecake were thrust into his mouth. His jaw automatically closed. Hunny pulled the fork away and happily said, "Cake!"

333

I had to simultaniously write this and read the second chapter of Marcus Borg's _The Last Week_ for Sunday School. Grrr. It was not fun. Sorry if it's no good- I'm still completely uninspired on the Ouran side of things. BUT ... I decided that it's fun to write Hunny. ...CAKE!

_((and Madhav, there's a word in there _just_ for you... and it's _not_ rotunda))_


	4. Shards KaoruHikaru

14. Shards (KaoruHikaru)

Hikaru and Kaoru had always enjoyed doing puzzles when they were young. The two went through them so fast that their parents had not been able to keep up and they often ran out. At times such as those, the brothers would resort to breaking things around the house, shattering expensive glass frames and vases just to put them back together again. Over time, it had become almost a hobby– a game, even– to try and put these homemade puzzles together perfectly, so that no one could tell that they had ever been broken.

When Haruhi had come to the Third Music Room and broken the vase, Kaoru had thought that he and Hikaru would just embark on another venture of repairing something that needed it. He had no idea that his own life would actually need mending.

Hikaru, his twin, the one person who had always been there for him, was becoming rapidly obsessed with this new girl. Kaoru could not help but feeling hurt and rejected, and before he knew it, his life was broken. The bond that he had with his brother was slipping through his fingers, and he was left to fix it all by himself. And that is just what he was going to do.

Kaoru knew that Hikaru needed this and that maybe, somewhere deep down, he needed it too. He needed to learn how to pick up the shards of his life back together on his own. He was going to let Hikaru put the pieces of his life back together with someone he truly cared for.

4444

...O.o I really don't like this piece. Sorry. Also, I didn't edit it... i don't ever want to look at it again.


	5. Mimicry HunnyMori

5. Mimicry (HunnyMori)

The early afternoon sun poured through the window of the Third Music Room, warming all of its occupants. The room was filled with pleasant chatter and soft giggles. The Ouran High School Host Club was running as smoothly as ever; everyone was pleased.

Mori shifted his gaze from the wider room to Hunny, seated to his right. Had he not been Mori, he would have done a double take when he saw the boy, but he was Mori and managed to keep his reaction to a barely noticeable raised eyebrow.

Hunny was making absurd little noises while waving a forkful of cake in front of Usa-chan. He brought the fork up to his own mouth and ate the small morsel of dessert. The girls at their table were exchanging amused looks and giggles. Beaming, Hunny began the whole process again.

There seemed to be a quick council between the girls before one was pushed forward by her friends. "Hunny-senpai?" she began.

The boy glanced up at her, still grinning. "Yes?"

Struggling for words, the girl blushed and seemed to lose her nerve. When she did speak, her friends seemed a little betrayed. "D-does Usa-chan like that cake?"

Mori shook his head and looked away. Hunny titled his head to the side, seemingly contemplating an answer. He looked up and said happily, "It's not his favorite, but he likes it when I make the airplane noises!" The girls erupted into a fit of appreciative laughter, but Hunny was not done.

The boy turned to look at a (silently) horrified Mori, pointing an almost accusing finger at him. "Usa-chan likes it when Takashi makes noises the best, though!"

55555

I thought about doing another Hitachiin piece, but ... that would just be too easy with this word... so I made it HunnyMori instead... O.o and now I leave you with the thought of Mori making noises for Hunny...eeeerrr, Usa-chan. right.

I love my copy machine.


	6. Hazardous TamakiKyouya

6. Hazardous (TamakiKyouya)

Skipping class was something that Ootori Kyouya did not do. He had the best grades and attendance in his class, and he would not risk it for the world. Of course, when Ootori Kyouya asked a teacher if he could be excused from class for a moment, they would oblige, _knowing _that it was for some academic purpose beyond their provision. Suoh Tamaki, on the other hand, was an expert at skipping class. So, if anyone saw Suoh Tamaki hiding in a broom closet with another boy during class, their first reaction would surely be wrong.

Kyouya kept perfectly still, not even hazarding a breath to pass his lips. Bracing himself against the wall behind him, he strained to keep track of the noises outside of the small closet. He glanced down at the blonde head residing somewhere near his collarbone. "Tamaki," he hissed, "there's someone outside!"

Blue eyes glistened up at him in the dark. "That just makes it more fun, doesn't it?" Tamaki went back to suckling on Kyouya's exposed collarbone.

The door handle was tested by someone on the other side. Tamaki payed it no heed. Kyouya leaned forward into the other boy as the wet, hot tongue slid farther down his chest. "Tamaki," he whispered again.

The boy was still ignoring him, and there was a key digging in the lock of the closet door, and there were teeth pulling at his nipple, and Kyouya did not know what to do with himself. He slammed his head against the wall and reached out blindly on the wall for the light switch. Flicking it on, he shoved Tamaki away from him.

"Tamaki," he whispered desperately, "look presentable!"

Light from the hallway shone into the poorly lit closet as the door opened, revealing a very startled teacher. "What are you two doing in here??!" the teacher asked.

Kyouya looked glanced at Tamaki, who had not even had his tie around his neck just seconds before. Tamaki was perfectly presentable, even his hair put back in order. "We were looking for a sponge, Sensei," Tamaki said, throwing the woman one of his winning smiles.

Kyouya hit his head against the wall again, wincing. Sometimes he felt like just being around Tamaki was hazardous to his physical and mental health.

666666

uhm.. there would have been more of this, but... SCHOOOOOOL SUUUUUUCKS!!


	7. Volume HikaruKaoru

7. Volume (HikaruKaoru)

There were many things that Hikaru hated in the morning, especially on Sunday mornings. He hated it when Kaoru woke up before him, and pulled away from their warm bed in favor of a shower. He hated waking up to cold wind blowing across his room from an open window. He hated being woken up by an alarm clock that someone had forgot to turn off. But above all, he hated waking up to Tamaki's stupid phone calls.

On this particular Sunday morning, not only was his alarm clock singing happily in his ear, but a disjointed jingle was sounding from his cell phone as well. Kaoru was sitting up next to him, reaching to hit at the alarm clock, and with that shield now gone from his side, a gust of cool morning breeze hit his side, full force. He grumbled.

"Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, still half asleep, "get the phone. Tamaki will just call back if you ignore it."

Hikaru knew that his brother was right. Groping on his bedside-table for the phone, knocking a box of tissues to the floor in the process, he grabbed his phone. Kaoru sighed, slipping his feet out of the sheets, preparing to stand. The phone stopped ringing for a moment, and then picked up again.

Hikaru's hand grabbed Kaoru's arm, pulling the other boy back down into the bed. "Hikaru! What are you– answer the phone! Tamaki will be angry!" Kaoru cried, playfully tugging his arm away.

Turning the phone's volume down to "silent," Hikaru grinned. "What are you talking about? No one's calling me on my cell. I don't hear any ringing interrupting our morning..." he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows at Kaoru suggestively. Kaoru shoved him almost hard enough that he fell out of bed, but not quite.

They grinned at each other and curled up on the bed again, both fully intent on sleeping for another three hours. Even if Hikaru hated things about the morning, they would always happen. He just had to keep on his toes to avoid them.

7777777

...kind of short and sweet and pointless... oh well.


	8. Asymmetric HunnyMori

8. Asymmetric (HunnyMori)

Hunny realized that he and Mori were almost polar opposites. Laying on his bed, Mori peacefully sleeping next to him in the early hours of the morning, he could point out most every difference between them. At first glance, one would automatically catagorize them by height, then by build, and then by features. Hunny was much shorter, and coupled with all of his physical attributes, looked years younger than he was.

Sometimes he did not quite know how to deal with the differences between himself and Mori. Placing his hand, small and chubby with baby fat, on the toned muscles of Mori's stomach, he sighed. Hunny pulled his hand away from Mori's stomach in favor of grabbing the other boy's hand, laying his own hand on top of it, open palms overlapping.

He could find similarities here. Both of their hands were calloused, worn from years of practice in the martial arts and other weapons skills. Both hands held unreasonable amounts of power within them, no matter the difference in size. Hunny smiled, curling his fingers around Mori's and snuggled into the other boy's side. Sometimes all of their differences managed to involve an amount of similarity, and that was enough solace for one night.

88888888

...I have no idea what just happened. But I love hands.


	9. Interrogation KyouyaTamaki

9. Interrogation (KyouyaTamaki)

Tamaki could not help but to fidget under Kyouya's intense gaze; it gave him shivers if he did not try to focus elsewhere, but he found that Kyouya's eyes had already captured his own and he could not turn away. Fidgeting was all he had left to do to keep his mind off of that dark look Kyouya got when dealing with matters of money. Tamaki gulped and quickly said, "I'm sorry Kyouya! I really needed the money yesterday! I promise I'll repay every cent!"

"For the tenth time, how much did you spend?" Kyouya asked, looking from Tamaki down to the notepad in his hand.

Managing a quiet, "I can't tell you," Tamaki turned away, blushing.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you how much I spent. It will all be repaid, Haruhi and Hunny will make sure of that," Tamaki said, looking back at Kyouya.

Kyouya's face remained unchanged. "What in the world could you buy that I can't know about, but those two would approve of?" he asked, racking his brain for an answer.

The blush was quickly returning to Tamaki's cheeks. "I-I can't tell you," he said again.

Sighing, Kyouya looked Tamaki directly in the eye, "Tamaki, I'm in charge of the Host Club's budget, and I need to know how its members are spending its money idly."

Kyouya's cool and level tone, accompanied by that piercing gaze had Tamaki shamefully reaching into his pocket in a second. "I really wanted to give this to you later, but since you're so intent on finding out now," he trailed off, pulling a plush toy out of his pocket and reluctantly handing it to Kyouya.

The toy was very soft little bear; its fur was cream-colored and curly. Its bright blue eyes glittered up at Kyouya, appealing for his forgiveness. A blush began to rise on Kyouya's cheeks as he read the small, red print scrawled across the bear's stomach. It read: Number One Mom! Kyouya looked back at Tamaki, eyebrow raised in question.

Tamaki looked away, a small smile forming on his lips. "You asked for it," he mumbled.

999999999

omgomgomgomg... ::is dead:: I almost didn't write this on time!!! O.o how bad of me.

...Tamaki equals lessthanthree


	10. Topple HunnyMori

10. Topple (HunnyMori)

Everything that is built will eventually fall, no matter how big or strong it is. Entire societies have fallen over the years, along with all of the lives contained within them. Some times it is the passing of time and increase of knowledge that leads to something's collapse, other time there is a great conqueror involved with the demolition of an establishment. Mori was beginning to find all of this true.

Sitting next to Hunny during the Host Club was, on occasion, an unbearable event. He would spend the entire afternoon perfecting his cool mask and pleasing the ladies. He tried so very hard to keep his face straight and to talk in a perfect, low monotone if he uttered anything at all. He knew just the right ways to treat Hunny to make all of the girls swoon and also keep the smaller boy content.

After two years of this routine, Mori figured himself to be a master of it. His only shortcoming was that there came a point almost everyday where his mask of perfection would crumble. It did not always happen the same way, and most of the time was distinctly unnoticeable, but it would always happen. Hunny would get the better of him.

Sometimes just a single, teary-eyed look could break Mori. Other times Hunny would do something so seductively innocent that Mori would not know what to do with himself. He would lend himself completely to the boy, forgetting all of the manners and duties they were supposed to fulfill during club activities.

Although the Mori that all the girls loved and admired could stand against a storm or defend against an entire army, there was always the conqueror Hunny to take him down.

10101010101010101010

sorry that it's another really short hunnymori piece. I promise that I'll write longer ones about them!!!

...blame madhav and evan, they asked for it. heart.

i'm sorry that i had to post yesterday's so late last night and this one so early this morning ..


	11. Whaled TamakiKyouya

11. Whaled (TamakiKyouya)

"Tamaki! For the last time: no!" Kyouya whispered harshly.

Tamaki had been asking Kyouya if he had time for a date for the past week and a half. Every time he had asked, he had received the same answer. This time he was prepared.

Tamaki whispered, "but you _do _have time, Kyouya." The sweet smile on his face was morphing into a sly smirk.

About to scold Tamaki again, Kyouya closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow. Confusion was clearly written across his face. "What?"

"You have time today; I made sure!" Tamaki said, sounding quite pleased.

Kyouya slowly shook his head. "No. I have to do all of the work for the Club's budget-"

"Haruhi wanted to see how you worked, so I gave her that duty this weekend," Tamaki interrupted.

Kyouya was not done either. "-and I have to go to that party your father's hosting tonight-"

Tamaki countered again, "I informed _both _our fathers that we, regrettably, can't attend the party."

"-_and_ we have an essay due on Monday morning." Kyouya felt that he had presented an argument that Tamaki could not even challenge.

His stomach sunk when he saw that the smirk remained planted on Tamaki's face. "What did you do?" he asked, voice full of dread.

Tamaki leaned toward Kyouya, his eyes, half-lidded, becoming darker with desire. When he spoke, the timbre of his voice was much deeper. "I can have my way with the ladies, Kyouya," he rolled the name on his tongue like a delightful sweet, "don't ever doubt that." His voice and face returned to their normal state. "Your essay is due on _Tues_day."

A shiver ran down Kyouya's spine and his face flushed. Tamaki leaned close again, whispering, "I win."

Kyouya could only nod in agreement.

1111111111111111111111

...I wrote that during church. O.o


	12. Frosting HikaruKaoru

12. Frosting (HikaruKaoru)

"Hikaru! Let go!" Kaoru said, struggling against his brother's hands. He could feel all of the gazes in the room locked onto them, and he grinned a little on the inside. Outwardly, he let an angry flush rise to his cheeks.

Hikaru's grip tightened on his shoulders, keeping him still. A girl to their left gave a frightened little gasp. It was a surprise that none of the girls had picked up on these little acts; girls were supposed to be perceptive. "Kaoru," Hikaru's voice was rough and angry, "why did you do it?"

Gaging the distance between himself and the table behind him, Kaoru took a step back. Hikaru took one forward. "Please," Kaoru mumbled, turning his face away, "I don't want to talk about this here."

Neither twin spared Hunny a second glance as he fled the table, running teary-eyed to Mori. Kaoru took another step back, shifting his weight so it would be easy for Hikaru to maneuver him. Hikaru's voice was still harsh, "I want to know _now_."

"No," Kaoru said, feeling a little braver than usual.

Kaoru was tempted to laugh at the many gasps and yelps that followed Hikaru's shove. As it was, he could only hiss a little as the table dug into his thigh uncomfortably. Kaoru's hand shot out behind him to stop his fall; he kept a grimace on his face. This was going perfectly.

Then the whole act was thrown askew. A cry sounded from Hunny's throat, and Mori was automatically reaching to grab at Kaoru's arm. Hikaru stumbled backward as Mori threw his entire weight into pulling Kaoru away from the table. Kaoru gave a startled (and slightly pained) gasp as he was thrown even more off balance. He swung his free arm around violently, attempting to steady himself. His hand landed in a large piece of cake, the frosting slipping through his fingers. He was still falling.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, and proceeded to throw himself on the floor to cushion his brother's fall.

Kaoru sat up quickly, looking down at his brother. The act was off and he could now say what ever he wanted. "Hikaru! Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

Hikaru sat up, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, I'm alright. You?" he asked, wincing a little.

Before Kaoru could respond, Hunny ran to the table looking distraught. "My cake!" he cried, eyes tearing again. Mori glared at Kaoru, who cowered a little.

The fangirls squeed in the background, some swooning at these beautiful and blatantly shown signs of affection.

121212121212121212121212

sorry for the abrupt ending; I have a lot to do tonight... and acts tomorrow... how depressing.


	13. Lizard KaoruHikaru

13. Lizard (KaoruHikaru)

Hikaru gave a small, unsatisfied sigh as he glared at the teacher. It was obviously _that_ man's fault that Kaoru was going to be leaving in a few minutes. _He _had scheduled that stupid test for today, and it had been _he_ who had recommended Kaoru for it and left Hikaru out. The teacher kept on lecturing, not even wincing at (or noticing) the glare directed toward him.

Missing his twin already, Hikaru could not even bring himself to turn and look at Kaoru. His only option was to continue glaring at the teacher and to, begrudgingly, take notes. This had to be the stupidest day of his life. He leaned forward over his notes, trying to ignore the fact that his brother was now poking him in he side with a pencil.

Another minute of poking and Hikaru was leaning back, allowing his brother to whisper in his ear; he would not turn around. Kaoru's mouth was close to his ear when he spoke. "Hikaru..."

Kaoru's finger was at the collar of his shirt, pulling it away from his neck and back. Hikaru shivered. At first, he thought that Kaoru was running his fingers down his back, but then there were distinct, animalistic claws scratching at his skin. Cursing rather loudly, he jumped out of his desk, pulling his shirt untucked and shaking it violently.

Glancing down at the floor, Hikaru saw a little gecko scurrying under his bag. He turned his glare to Kaoru, ignoring the many onlookers. "What was that for, Kaoru?!" he yelled.

Kaoru was standing up at his desk, looking perfectly delighted; Hikaru continued to glare. There was voice over the loudspeaker calling for all students taking the special exam to go to the First Library. The twins ignored it.

Leaning forward, Kaoru placed a lingering kiss on his brother's lips. When he pulled away, he was grinning seductively. "See you later, Hikaru," he said quietly, sauntering away.

Hikaru stared after Kaoru for a moment before falling back into his desk, covering his head with his arms. Everyone was staring, and he knew his face was bright red. His brother could be so unpredictable at times.

13131313131313131313131313

...I am so pleased.


	14. Zenith HunnyMori

14. Zenith (HunnyMori)

Mori liked to make Hunny happy, and often times found himself doing things that were not exactly in his style to make the boy happy (not that anyone noticed what was and was not his style). Hunny liked cakes and pies, and would occasionally spend entire days eating the sweets. On such days, Mori would tag along and enjoy himself just as much as Hunny would, but possibly for different reasons. Today was one of those days.

Hunny had received all call early in the morning. All Mori had been able to distinguish were Tamaki's voice, the words party and pie, and the number 3.14. Hunny had him by the hand and out the door almost before either of them were properly dressed.

Presently, the two found themselves in a nice looking pastry shop that was very empty (save the lone employee leaning on the counter). From what Mori had picked up from the phone conversation, he had assumed that everyone else would be here as well. He raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet.

In answer to the silent question, Hunny gleefully explained, "The others will be here around noon for lunch. I thought that we'd have breakfast first!" He grinned and looked through the glass at all of the freshly prepared sweets. "Which cake looks the best?"

Mori glanced at the clock on the wall of the shop and found its large hands to read 10:13. Even if he himself did not particularly like to eat sweets for breakfast, the idea was reasonably endearing when applied to Hunny. A small, concealed smile warmed his features for a moment as he bent to inspect the cakes next to Hunny.

1414141414141414141414141414

HAPPY PI DAY!!!! ...exactly.

uhm...yeah... I just barely followed my prompt there... oh boy... I didn't feel like writing this; I wanted to continue playing text twist as I have been the entire afternoon... O.o someone needs to take that game away from me...


	15. Onions TamakiKyouya

15. Onions (TamakiKyouya)

Tamaki grabbed the knife out of Kyouya's hands, swinging it around in a wide arch. "Kyouya, when using a knife, you slice away from your fingers, as to not hurt yourself," Tamaki said, demonstrating on the green pepper he held in his hand.

"Watch where you're swinging that, you'll hurt something," Kyouya muttered, taking his knife back and completely ignoring the advice given to him. Tamaki did not know any more about making breakfast than he did, anyway.

Kyouya continued to slice away at the red peppers in front of him on the cutting board (he really was afraid that he would cut off his finger if he kept on cutting things in his hands). Tamaki stood next to him, grinning and humming as he cut up the green peppers. Neither boy was a particularly fast or deft vegetable-cutter, causing the process to take quite a bit of time.

They spent a few more minutes chopping and cutting before they finished with their respectively colored peppers. Shoving the chopped up vegetables over to the other side of the counter, they moved on to the next food in need of preparation. Onions.

The boys stared at the three, perfectly formed onions sitting next to each other on the counter. Their whitish-green color shone in the light from the window, holding an _almost_ convincingly charming glow. Tamaki and Kyouya were not fooled.

Reaching out to grab one of them, Tamaki said, "I'll cut this one, you can have those two."

Kyouya glared. "There are three onions. I'll take this one, and half of that one. You can have the other half. That's fair." He was convinced. With a sharp slicing sound, Kyouya cut the extra onion in half. He pointedly set one half down on Tamaki's cutting board.

"But Kyouya!" Tamaki whined, putting on his best puppy face.

In a valiant attempt to ignore Tamaki, Kyouya began to chop up his onion. After another, only slightly less valiant, attempt, Kyouya failed to ignore the stinging in his eyes. Stupid onion.

Tamaki saw those fatal weaknesses in Kyouya's defense and was wrapped around the other boy in a matter of seconds. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin under Kyouya's ear, almost grinning as he heard a knife fall onto the counter. "You know you want to appease your king," he murmured, running a hand up Kyouya's side.

Kyouya choked on a response, trying to compose himself. He could not help but lean into the embrace, and did so with little resistance. Tamaki knew how to get his way. "Fine," Kyouya ground out as Tamaki's mouth moved down his neck, "but you owe me... later."

Chuckling, Tamaki pulled away. "Don't worry, Kyouya, you'll get your payback," he said, throwing Kyouya a smile that made the boy's knees weak.

"Besides, this is all for Haruhi's sake! Just think about it that way!" Tamaki said, happily chopping at his onion.

Taking a deep breath, Kyouya took his knife back into his hand. "Right," he muttered, shaking his head to clear it of its sudden fogginess, "for Haruhi."

151515151515151515151515151515

I have no idea... and before anyone asks... I'm going to say that they were making omelettes... for Haruhi's breakfast... at some point in time... I don't know why, they just were.

THE MMES OF DOOM ARE FINNISHED...!!!!!


	16. Disembody HikaruKaoru

16. Disembody (HikaruKaoru)

Hikaru did not quite know how to explain it. When Kaoru fell, he knew, and he felt it too. It was like he was outside of his body, watching Kaoru for a split second, falling with him. Hikaru could feel his arm ache as Kaoru's snapped.

Flinching, Hikaru tried to keep his mouth shut. Haruhi noticed his grimace, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"No, no I'm-yes I'm fine! It's just, uh, Kaoru," he trailed off for a moment, blushing and looking away. "Kaoru fell. He needs help. I've uh, got to go." He was mumbling, and he knew it. But it did not matter if Haruhi caught everything that he said, all that mattered was that Kaoru needed his help.

Hikaru dashed out of the room.

Tamaki looked up from Kyouya's laptop. "What's up with him?" he asked, looking pointedly at the door Hikaru had disappeared through.

Haruhi smiled. "Kaoru," she said simply.

16161616161616161616161616161616

...madhav asked for it. it's his fault. a little bit of that strange twin-knowing...thing... ...sorry.


	17. Bound KyouyaTamaki

17. Bound (TamakiKyouya)

From the minute Tamaki's fingers landed on the piano keys, Kyouya could not move. He had places to go, and people to meet, but the music was washing over him and he did not want to leave. This was something he craved for, something he spent ever day hoping Tamaki would do. Tamaki's skill on the piano was a breath of fresh air.

He knew the song Tamaki was playing, had heard it played before, but it was like a new experience when Tamaki was playing. The music moved at Tamaki's whim. Every suspension had Kyouya holding his breath, waiting to hear what would happen next.

Kyouya's breath caught in his throat when Tamaki took his fingers off the keys and his feet off the peddles. He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes. When Tamaki pushed the bench back from the piano, Kyouya could not bite his tongue. "Don't stop," he whispered, eyes pleading with the back of Tamaki's head.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder at Kyouya, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, but, no, but," Kyouya stammered, "just don't stop."

A smile lifted the corners of Tamaki's lips. "Alright," he said, turning back to the keys.

Kyouya sighed in relief as the music began again.

1717171717171717171717171717171717

happy birthday Rochelletheechinda!!! weee!! happy saint patrick's day!!!

I'm in a very piano-y mood right now... I had my piano festival this morning... yuck... but.. it was pretty... heeheheeehehe.. Tamaki...


	18. Nourishment HunnyMori

18. Nourishment (HunnyMori)

Hunny stared down at the large piece of steak in front of him. His gaze shifted to the identical steak in front of Mori, then back to his own. It was so big, and juicy, and brown, and not sweet. He did not want to eat it, but he was going to. Once a month he would force himself to eat a piece of steak, but he never enjoyed it.

He gulped and shakily brought his fork and knife to the piece of meat. The knife sliced through the meat, a clean cut. He gagged a little before shoving it into his mouth and chewing. It melted in his mouth; he hated it. Whimpering, he swallowed.

"Takashi," he whined, looking at the other boy with tearful eyes. Mori shook his head, no, and continued to eat his own piece of steak.

Hunny pouted at his steak, upset about the lack of help he received from Mori. His mind raced, looking for some way to get rid of the piece of meat. A smile crept across his face as he found what he was looking for.

Slicing the steak into small pieces, he periodically slipped them onto Mori's plate. He smiled when Mori took the pieces and ate them. Hunny knew that Mori was eating them just for him, and appreciated it even more. Giggling, Hunny ate the few pieces left on is plate.

"Thank you, Takashi," Hunny murmured, smiling sincerely up at Mori.

Mori glanced down at Hunny, and a slow, pleased smile spread across his face. He nodded, and turned down to the cake that had been placed in front of them. Pausing only briefly, Mori shoved his plate in front of Hunny.

The small boy looked up at Mori, excited. Mori nodded, leaning back in his chair. Hunny grinned as he dove into the cake.

181818181818181818181818181818181818

...I like to eat steak.


	19. Jousting HikaruKaoru

19. Jousting (HikaruKaoru)

It did not really hurt. Well, it did not really hurt if Kaoru willed himself to think that it did not hurt. The pain he could deal with, but the insane heat was a different story. How much gear was he wearing so as not to hurt himself? And what was the temperature outside? He panted, shifting his grip on the lance in his hand.

Jousting. Tamaki's new idea of an exotic Host Club performance. Kaoru was beginning to doubt that it was a good idea, as he himself could barely keep seated on his horse any longer. It was only his first match. The only reason he did not forfeit was the intensity of the cheering from the sides of their makeshift arena.

Of course the girls were loving it. Kaoru was currently engaged in a joust to win a kiss from Sir. Haruhi (Tamaki had begrudgingly allowed this after Kyouya had done some quick work of convincing). He hated fighting his brother; it always seemed so wrong.

Squinting through the slit in his visor, Kaoru could see Hikaru's horse pawing the ground nervously. A light smile played across his features, hidden by the helmet. In the corner of his vision, he saw a flag fall. He kicked his horse forward, placing his lance and taking aim, trying to play his part. There was a collective gasp from the audience.

For a few seconds, Kaoru was not quite sure what had happened, then he felt the pain in his chest, and the dull ache in his head and back. Hikaru had unhorsed him. It was a rather different feeling that he did not quite know how to place.

Spots in his vision prevented him from seeing he person who removed his helmet, but he knew it was Hikaru. Kaoru was pulled into a tight hug (accompanied by the sound of metals rubbing together). Hikaru was shaking and muttering apologies into Kaoru's neck.

Gathering his strength, Kaoru raised his hand to pat his brother on the arm. "I'm alright, Hikaru. Go take your prize," Kaoru whispered, still slightly stunned.

"What?" Hikaru pulled away, taken aback.

Kaoru raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Haruhi?" he paused, "the kiss?" The girls in the crowd were waiting with bated breath.

A slightly disgusted sneer flitted across Hikaru's face. "Oh," he muttered in response before placing a chaste kiss on Kaoru's lips. "You're more important than that."

Kaoru's cheeks colored as the crowd swooned.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919

...yes, the host club had a jousting match. ... also, I like to attach adjectives onto eyebrows... it's happy... God, I'm tired...


	20. Chummy TamakiKyouya

20. Chummy (TamakiKyouya)

The restaurant was abuzz with quiet chatter, the single oil light on each table adding to the slightly romantic mood of the room. Tonight, however, Tamaki and Kyouya were not here on a normal date; this was strictly business. The two were to dine with an important business associate, a woman of considerable wealth and standing around the world. They were all attempting to form an alliance between their companies that would overpower any competition. There was one problem: the woman was late.

Tamaki leaned close to Kyouya, keeping his whine quiet, "Mother, when is she going to get here?"

The name caused a small smile to flit across Kyouya's stoic features. He was glad that the name had stuck after the two had graduated Ouran High School, it held many fond memories. Inclining his head toward Tamaki, he responded, "She'll get here when she gets here. We have to be patient."

The deep sound of Tamaki's chuckle rumbled down Kyouya's neck and across his shoulders. It comforted him enough that he was disinclined to shove away when Tamaki's head rested on his shoulder. "You're so good at this business stuff," Tamaki said, grinning.

"Who are you to talk?" Kyouya asked, grabbing Tamaki's fidgeting fingers on the table. He massaged them lightly with his own, hoping to calm his partner. "The minute a woman sits in front of you, you're as good as gold. I'm sure you'll have no problem here."

Tamaki looked up into Kyouya's eyes, that saucy gleam returning to his own. "If I-" He was cut off as an elderly, Caucasian woman sat down in the empty chair at their table. She did not look pleased.

Kyouya pulled as far away from Tamaki as he could without falling out of his chair. His hands were shoved into his lap, supposedly fiddling with his napkin, and pink twinged across his cheeks. "Hello, Mrs. Brown," he said, looking somewhere past the woman's head.

A glare remaining present on her features, Mrs. Brown skipped all greetings. "You two look," she paused, shifting her gaze between the two, "friendly." The word sounded sinister. Tamaki allowed himself to be internally enraged at her obvious distaste.

"Madam Brown," Tamaki said flirtatiously as he dramatically swept a rose out of who-knows-where (he carried at least one with him at all times) and handed it to her, "I have been so looking forward to this visit. I'm sure that it will be beneficial for all three of us." He glanced at Kyouya for support.

Kyouya kept his eyes averted, but nonetheless agreed. "I'm sure that only good can come from our alliance." He was forcing the blush off of his face.

Accepting the rose, Mrs. Brown returned the folder she had been carrying to her briefcase. It was a sure sign that now, no matter how the young men worked her, there would be no deal made between the three of them. The dinner was a complete failure.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Sorry if stuff's inconsistent... I'm tired.

I've become rather bored with my little drabbles, so I'm going to start writing AUs and post-school... maybe write some more serious pieces... at least, that's what I plan on doing.


	21. Underground MoriHunny

21. Underground (HunnyMori)

Mori held the door open for Hunny as the young man stepped into the car. Almost unconsciously he positioned himself so that no one would see Hunny. Casting one last suspicious glance around, Mori slid into the limo, closing the door behind him. He felt claustrophobic already.

"Takashi, are you alright? You look pale," Hunny said, inclining his head slightly.

Unable to meet Hunny's gaze, Mori looked out the window. Nodding, he said, "yes, I'm fine."

He did not even need to be looking at Hunny to know that he was grinning. "Well, I think I'll take a nap. Our trip is going to be quite long, and I'm _tired_. I forgot how much flying wears me out. You should sleep, too." With that, Hunny lay down across the seat, his head in Mori's lap.

Running his fingers through Hunny's soft hair, Mori nodded. He, however, was not planning on catching any sleep during this ride; his conscience was heavy with guilt and remorse. This would be the last few hours that he would spend in Hunny's company for an indefinite amount of time, and he intended on staying awake.

There had recently been an attack on Hunny's life, an assassin after the Haninozuka fortune. Upon the demand of his family, Hunny would spend at least the next three years lying low in America. No one but the heads of family and head of guards knew of this plan; Hunny would be perfectly safe.

To ensure this safety, the Haninozuka family had sent a small number of guards with him. Hunny had automatically assumed that Mori would be accompanying him, and although Mori had seen the problems in this, he had not said anything. In fact, every single person involved had failed to inform Hunny that his lifelong friend would not be staying in America.

The problem with it was that Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi were a perfectly recognizable pair. Anyone who knew anything about Hunny knew that Mori was with him wherever he went. This being the case, Mori remaining with Hunny would only attract more people. If Mori stayed in Japan, he could, perhaps, distract the assassin, possibly even catch him.

Mori did not want to leave Hunny all alone in this country, it went against everything that he had ever felt. He kept telling himself it was the correct thing to do, that this would ensure Hunny's safety to the fullest degree, but that did not abate his guilt. Hunny fully expected Mori to stay with him.

Glancing down at the dozing man, Mori fought the sudden urge to cry and scream. To calm himself and perhaps clear his mind, he hit his head repeatedly against the back of the seat. He felt better.

Mori spent the entire journey with Hunny in his lap. He traced every detail of the boy's face, committing it to memory for the billionth time. The car ride was finished far too quickly for Mori's liking.

He patted Hunny lightly on the shoulder, waking the man. Hunny looked up at him, a smile creeping across his features. "Are we there?" he asked, sitting up and looking excitedly out the window. Mori nodded again, unable to force any semblance of contentedness.

Pushing the door open, he waited for Hunny to exit. "Mitsukuni," he said, looking up from his still seated position. When Hunny asked him what the problem was, Mori handed him a small bag.

"What's in here?" Hunny asked, unzipping it before he could receive an answer. Inside was a very worn and loved Usa-chan. "Takashi," Hunny said, grinning a little, "I don't need Usa-chan anymore. You're going to be here, and that's all that matters."

Mori felt his heart break a little at the comment and he looked away. Remaining seated, he pulled Hunny down by the arm and into a hug. "Wha-?" Hunny asked, taken aback at the public sentiment.

Taking his cue from the sound of the closing trunk, Mori whispered a quiet goodbye. He pushed a stunned Hunny away from the car and slammed the door. The last thing he saw of Hunny was the utterly devastate face fading into the distance. Mori cursed under his breath, hitting his head lightly against the window.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

k... first, let's get this over with. GASP Hunny was in a good mood when awoken up from a nap!!! second... grown up Mori and Hunny!!! LOVE third... I did not have time to edit it aside from the basics of spelling and grammar... sorry.

I think I'm going to kill my computer now. and I think I might continue this story after March... I think I'm in love with it... I think I'm thinking far too much. goodnight.


	22. Earlobe HikaruKaoru

22. Earlobe (HikaruKaoru)

His plane ride had been three hours delayed, and once they had landed, customs took almost longer than Hikaru could bear. There were too many people in his way and none of them seemed to be in any great hurry. After what felt like ages, he reached the final desk. "And where are you going, sir?" a man asked, voice pleasant and calm.

"Home," Hikaru growled, extremely agitated at this point. What kind of retarded person asked him that kind of a question?

The man kept on smiling. "Alright, I understand. Have a nice evening." Hikaru barely heard the farewell as he dashed toward the sliding doors. The room beyond them was so bright that Hikaru had to squint for a moment.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he glanced around, trying to pick out red hair among the sea of people. His agitation dissipated when he spotted his target. Hikaru wound his way through the crowd toward a bench to the side of the room.

Kaoru was sitting there, mouth hanging open as he slept. Hikaru's grin grew larger. He slid into his brother's lap, nuzzling into his neck. "Kaoru," he whispered, lips tracing the shell of Kaoru's ear, "it's time to wake up."

Mumbling a little, Kaoru allowed Hikaru more access to his neck. "Hikaru," he whined, arms winding around his brother's waist, bringing them closer. Hikaru obliged.

It only took Kaoru a few seconds to come to full consciousness, and when he did, he shouldered Hikaru in the chest. "Hikaru!" he whispered fiercely, "there are people here!"

"We used to do this in front of people every day, Kaoru, don't pretend like it bothers you now," Hikaru mumbled, shifting on Kaoru's lap to get a better view of his brother's face.

Kaoru was glaring up at him. "Just because you spent eight hours on a plane and we haven't seen each other in a month, doesn't give you the right to molest me in public," he said, his tone matter-of-fact.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress his laughter. He leaned in, his nose brushing Kaoru's. "On the contrary, dear brother, it gives me every right to."

Kaoru giggled, shoving him off onto the floor.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I feel so dead X.x and I have to write an essay for law... ew. good night.


	23. Kinsmen HunnyMori

23. Kinsmen (HunnyMori)

Middle school girls. Out of all Tamaki's strange ideas, this was by far the most awkward. Mori found himself face-to-face with a twelve-year-old girl who was distractedly fidgeting with her teacup. This would not have thrown him off on any other day, but Hunny had decided to take a nap during this particular Host Club event, leaving Mori to fend for himself. The result was almost frightening.

The girls sitting at Mori's table were entirely unacquainted with the idea of the Host Club, and their manner was more than a little unfocused. Mori sipped his tea to calm his nerves.

One brave girl looked up at Mori, her eyes determined and cool. "My brother told me that Haninozuka-senpai was really good at martial arts. I don't believe him."

Mori frowned. He did not want to go over the personal backgrounds that his normal customers had done their own research into. He grimaced and took another sip of tea. "Yes," he said, glancing over at Hunny, willing the boy to wake up. Hunny continued to doze.

"Really?" a blonde girl asked, her eyes wide with surprise, "he doesn't look like he'd be good at anything." Mori felt his eyebrow twitch.

The first girl scoffed. "Well, he _did_ throw Morinozuka-senpai across the room one time. My brother told me that," she turned her nose up at her friend.

This comment caused quite a few surprised gasps. "Is that true? He _threw_ you?" a small, mousy girl asked.

Mori paused before muttering an affirmative. He looked toward the clock; only half an hour until the Host Club closed its doors.

"I heard that the two of you were brothers," the blonde said, desperately trying to break the awkward silence that had arisen. Mori almost smirked.

The mousy girl shook her head. "They're not! They're in the same class, and there's no way that they're twins! I mean, look at them!"

"I agree. There's no way that they're brothers. Besides, my brother told me that Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai are," she paused, blushing, "_involved_."

All three girls looked expectantly at Mori. Mori wanted to sink into his seat. The room seemed to be shrinking and Mori was finding it rather hard to breathe. These girls had no business sticking their noses into the more intimate dealings between Hunny and himself, especially at their age!

Quick on his feet, Mori muttered a quick and completely ambiguous, "we're cousins." The girls were unconvinced.

"And?" the mousy girl asked, anxiety in her voice. Mori swallowed, his breathing speeding up.

And then a quiet voice saved him. "Takashi," Hunny murmured, rolling into a sitting position on his couch, "have you seen Usa-chan?"

Mori sighed in relief.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

oops... I fell back to the highschool times... .. ..sorry... and it's so horribly ended... and I have nothing against middle schoolers... ...CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!! ignore me, please.

and Madhav, you best know the word that's in there for you this time.


	24. Yogurt TamakiKyouya

24. Yogurt (TamakiKyouya)

Tamaki stared down in wonder at the two cups of yogurt before him. They were two different brands of commoner yogurt, something he was dying to try out. Reaching down, he pealed back the label one of them. Its pale pink color was promising; you could never go too wrong with strawberry. He slipped his spoon into the smooth surface, pulling it back to stare at the pink goo.

"Are you sure you want to eat that, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked from his seat next to Tamaki. His plate was filled with a normal breakfast of pancakes and sausage. His knife slid through the sausage delicately and he brought a piece to his lips.

Glancing toward his house-mate, Tamaki scoffed. "Of course I'm going to eat it. What kind of father would I be if I didn't?" he asked, shoving the spoon into his mouth dramatically.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the startled look on Tamaki's face. Tamaki's eyes lit up and he proceeded to demolish the rest of that cup. "Kyouya! You should have had some of that! It was amazing!"

With a hurmph, Kyouya took another bite of sausage. "I don't see how yogurt could be that different," he said.

Tamaki, however, was no paying attention. He was attacking the second cup. Lifting it up, he read the label. "Fruit on the bottom," he read, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose that means?"

"That there are pieces of fruit on the bottom," Kyouya muttered. Tamaki could be so oblivious at times.

"Right! That would make sense!" Tamaki said, grinning brightly at Kyouya.

Peeling away the cover to this one, he frowned. The label clearly stated that the flavor was strawberry, but the yogurt's color was white, and he could see no signs of fruit in it at all. "Kyouya, I think we have a faulty cup of yogurt," he said, tilting the cup so Kyouya could inspect it as well.

After a brief, contemplative moment, Kyouya looked up into Tamaki's eyes and stated simply, "you should stir it."

Eyes widening, Tamaki followed Kyouya's instructions. "You're right!" he gasped, "the fruit was just on the bottom!"

Kyouya shook his head in disbelief as Tamaki took a bite. "Hey, this is a lot better than the last one. You should try a bite," the blonde said, offering the cup and spoon.

"It's yogurt. I've eaten yogurt before. There's no way that it's any different. Besides, I'm not in the mood for yogurt today," Kyouya said, voice matter-of-fact.

Tamaki had predicted this response, and with one last bite of the tasty breakfast, he leaned forward. "What are you-" Kyouya started, but Tamaki's tongue was already in his mouth, forcing him to taste the sweet yogurt. A small moan escaped Kyouya's throat as Tamaki's tongue traversed his mouth, running over everything he could reach; his hand clutched at Tamaki's sleeve.

All too quickly Tamaki pulled away, smiling. "Wasn't it great?" he asked, face expectant.

Wiping at his chin and swallowing rather loudly, Kyouya frowned. He grabbed his abandoned fork and pointedly shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

ffn didn't let me logon last night... so I couldn't post... sorry


	25. Quota KyouyaTamaki

25. Quota (KyouyaTamaki)

Kyouya let a grin slide across his lips as he stared at his work. After a grueling 13 hours of work, he had finished this week's quota, and with only minutes to spare. He finished sending the last of the work off to respective representatives before closing his laptop, casting the room into darkness.

Quietly, so as not to wake Tamaki, Kyouya padded across the floor to the bathroom adjoining their room. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, trying to run the water as little as possible; Tamaki was a light sleeper. Walking back across the room, Kyouya stripped off his shirt and pants and slid into bed. He took care to ease himself under the blankets, only disturbing the balance on the bed as much as he had to.

Tamaki murmured quietly in his sleep, rolling toward Kyouya. Smiling softly down at the blonde, Kyouya curled around him, hugging him as close as he could.

"Good night, Tamaki," he whispered, placing a soft kiss in Tamaki's hair. It only took him minutes to slip into a peaceful sleep.

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

aawwww... they're living in the same house... O.o ... I should study now... but I'm not gonna.


	26. XRay HunnyMori

26. X-Ray (HunnyMori)

Hunny placed his hand in the center of Mori's chest, firmly pushing him back down onto the bed. "Watch it, Takashi, the doctor said that you shouldn't strain your ankle at all," he said, keeping his hand in place.

"Mitsukuni, I-" Mori started.

"No. It's my fault that you broke your ankle. I'll take care of you." Hunny's voice was final. Mori relaxed back into the bed.

Smiling at the easy acquiescence, Hunny pulled himself up onto the bed, straddling the taller boy. He leaned forward, pressing himself against Mori. "What was it that you needed, Takashi?" he asked, looking Mori directly in the eye. He drew a lazy finger up and down Mori's side, letting his breath ghost across the exposed chest.

In answer to Hunny's question, Mori leaned back into the bed and closed his eyes.

2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

hogod... limey HunnyMori... whoa. my brain's ability to focus has completely dissipated.


	27. Serrated HikaruKaoru

27. Serrated (HikaruKaoru)

Hikaru fell onto the bed, sinking into the mattress that the five-star hotel so lovingly provided. He pulled the covers up and curled up into a ball, finding little solace in the comfort. Something was underneath him digging ruthlessly into his side. Growling, he shifted his hand around on the mattress, trying to locate the rouge item. His fingers found purchase on a small, American quarter; it must have fallen out of his pocket earlier that evening.

He ran his fingers over the surface and around it's edge, mind wandering. He was here, in America, on the opposite side of the world from his twin. The distance was almost unfathomable, and Hikaru could not help but to curl tighter in on himself. Closing his eyes, he conjured up a picture of his brother, of the two together.

The phone on his bedside table rang lazily, and Hikaru's hand was fumbling with it's cover within seconds, not bothering with the caller-ID. "Kaoru," he muttered, sitting up.

"Hello, Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice was bright and awake. "How's America this time?"

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

I've been thinking about writing this all day, and when I got home, I promptly forgot about writing. O.o so it's rushed. sorry. ... and ... I swear there's something serrated in it... you just have to find it.


	28. Primordial HikaruKaoru

28. Primordial (HikaruKaoru)

It did not even occur to Hikaru that what he was doing was potentially harmful to himself; his body moved on its own. Before he could even think, he was bodily shoving Kaoru out of the way, ignoring all sounds and surroundings. All that mattered was that Kaoru was out of harm's way.

He felt the car hit him, and then his head cracked against the ground, but all of it was muted. The pain seemed to be nothing as he felt Kaoru shaking beneath him. Shaking was a good thing, it meant he was alive. Everything would be alright if that were so.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was shouting in his ear. It was rather bothersome; all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

There was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Lazily he shrugged his shoulder, attempting to rid himself of the pest. The hand remained firmly in place. "Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice was anguished-that was not a good sign. Something heavier joined the weight on his shoulder. "Why did you do that? Hikaru," he trailed off and Hikaru could feel him trembling with tears.

Hikaru had no answer.

28282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

...I would never kill Hikaru, I swear! ...this was insired by the doujinshi "Junou Karen" which I read today. It's so cute!!! ...squee.


	29. Cloister HunnyMori

29. Cloister (HunnyMori)

Mori glanced into the center of the courtyard. There was a palm tree there, old and strong, holding steading just like the building itself. Beyond the tree, the bell tower blocked the clear blue sky. He sighed, leaning on the railing of the square yard. The covering above him kept off most of the sun, but it was still too hot.

There were people around, talking in muted voices, almost reverent in at the overbearing peacefulness that this building brought. It was so serene and so perfect; Mori felt himself beginning to doze in the afternoon warmth.

An arm slid around his stomach, almost making him jump, but it was a gentle touch; loving. He relaxed into, bring his own fingers to interlock with the new ones. A head rested against the middle of his back, nuzzling a little. "I love vacations to Italy," Hunny mumbled, "It's always just perfect here."

Mori nodded in agreement.

2929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929

yes, I have been to Italy, and I found the churches and monasteries to be the most relaxing and calm places that I have ever been.

Note: My word for the 31 is "Knuckles," and I will write it on which ever of these three pairings that you all want me to write it on; the pairing with the most votes wins (duh). so drop a review if you want input on the last installment of this story!! thanks!


	30. Thermometer TamakiKyouya

30. Thermometer (TamakiKyouya)

Kyouya found himself standing out in the yard, watching as Tamaki took up the hose and began to water the plants. Pursing his lips, Kyouya stepped forward and placed a restricting hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "You know, Tamaki, that there are servants to do that," he said, slightly upset.

He had been sitting inside, air-conditioned and comfortable, until Tamaki had pulled him from his haven and into the insane heat of the outdoors. Summer was much too warm. Kyouya, although he had nothing else of importance to do, was not particularly pleased with the situation.

"Oh, come on, Kyouya! It's fun to play with the hose!" Tamaki said, spraying a few bugs from the air.

Heaving a sigh, Kyouya said, "I am sure that I have no idea what you are talking about." He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

Tamaki grinned and took a few steps forward before turning to face Kyouya. Without a word, he turned the cold spray on his partner, soaking him from head to foot. For a few seconds, Kyouya could only sputter in awe and unbidden rage. Tamaki could not help but to laugh at the face Kyouya made, and soon enough, Kyouya began to laugh as well.

"See, playing with the hose is fun!" Tamaki exclaimed, moving closer to Kyouya.

Kyouya lunged, grabbing the hose from Tamaki's fingers. "You know, Tamaki, you would look much better if you were soaked to your skin," he said, and proceeded to drench Tamaki.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

oh god, I'm so tired... I swear I was falling asleep while writing this... and my l key is sticking... grrrr... well, almost all of my keys seem to be sticky-maybe my finger strength is failing me...

I'm still taking votes as to which pairing I should use for tomorrow's piece. The prompt is "knuckles."


	31. Knuckles

31. Knuckles (...)

One Friday every month the original members of the Ouran High School Host Club crammed themselves into Haruhi's small apartment to watch a movie and chat about old times. This particular Friday had followed an extremely tiring week, and only Haruhi had remained away for the entirety of the movie. Not having noticed the men fall asleep, she surveyed the room.

Tamaki's hair brushed her knee. He was sitting upright on the floor, head back on the couch. He was making small noises in his sleep, his mouth hanging wide open. Kyouya was leaning heavily against him. Haruhi knew that Kyouya had fallen asleep almost immediately upon arrival, and was amazed that he had been able to keep himself in the same position with all of the excitement the last three hours had endured.

The twins were sitting next to her, comfortably sharing one section of the couch. Kaoru was pressed against Hikaru's side and their fingers were intertwined between them. Upon further inspection, Haruhi could see the skin of Kaoru's stomach. It was the result of an earlier tickling fight which had been undoubtably won by Kaoru.

Mori was leaning against her other side, his breath ghosting down and across her neck. Although he was most definitely asleep, his fingers were still playing through Hunny's hair. Hunny was laying across all of the couch's occupants, his head resting in Mori's lap; Usa-chan was stuck between the couch cushions.

Haruhi smiled and snuggled into Hikaru's shoulder; the backs of her fingers tracing patterns up and down Hunny's torso. She was content to let them all stay comfortably in this position. It was still another hour until they had to leave, anyway.

31313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

so... only two people voted... ... yeah... so I kind of wrote a lot of pairings... and Haruhi too.. O.o kind of odd. ... on a couch... hey, I think I had an experience like this yesterday...

I'm done!!! now I can get back to writing longer fics w00t! Thank you all for your support!!


End file.
